Once Upon a Charmed Time (Season 1)
by Supernatural lover XD
Summary: Basically, the first season of Charmed and Once upon a time combined. Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 _Okay guys I know I havnt updated my other story. I have decided to create a new one. Once Upon a Charmed Time. It'll have episodes from both shows in it._

 _To my Fellow Oncers out there. I would greatly appreciate some help ith writing. If you think you could co-write or something Please Send me a message_

 _ **Powers and abilities.**_

 _ **Prue:**_

Telekinesis

 _ **Piper:**_

Molecular immobilization

 _ **Phoebe:**_

Premonitions

 _ **Regina:**_

Teleportation via purple smoke

Telekinesis

Fireballs

 _ **Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin)**_

Teleportation via red smoke

Fireballs

Deal making

 _Now I know some of you will be confused. But PLEASE bear with me as I go on with the season. There is plans for a season two but I NEED reviews in order to continue._


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes

_Hey guys so I'm starting another story called Once Upon a Charmed Time…Obviously a crossover with Charmed and Once upon a Time._

 _A little thriller for the first season I have planned so far…One witch releases there powers. Another witch is afraid of what the powers can do. The third is worried about all the evils in the world…While a certain Queen plots to rid the town of the Savior and worries about her friends new gifts. And the Savior tries to find out who she is._

 _Yes in this chapter (something Wicca this way comes) The Halliwell Sisters are living in the Manor at Storybrooke (If you have questions about how Phoebe can get in and out of StoryBrooke and how they grew up in Storybrooke please message me.) Yes Henry will still bring Emma in…which we will see._

 _Also, I know those of you who have seen once upon a time will be confused at how demons and warlocks get into the town, that will be revealed later in the season I promise. Also this will be set in 1999 so but of you don't care about that then just imagine the characters as they are in the show. Henry is still 8 and Emma is still 28 as are the ages of everyone else._

 _Also you might find the pilot of charmed slightly different than the original series. Along with some scenes from the pilot of Once Upon a Time._

 _Also shout out to my fellow oncers. I apologize ahead of time if you don't get enough OUAT scenes. This is a Charmed Universe. However…I do need a cowriter and maybe then I can continue with the series as I want both universes in. so if you think you can Co-write with me then let me know._

 _So please enjoy and I hope you all like it enough for me to continue on with it Read and Review._

 **Something Wicca This Way Comes to Storybrooke**

 **Serena Fredrick's apartment**

She puts down a bowl of food for her cat. Later known as Kit. "Come on, baby. Good girl." She walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. You see someone standing outside her window. She starts saying a spell. "Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down." Someone walks up behind her. She turns around. "What are you doing here?" She asked the man

Instead of answering the man pulled out a knife and plunged it in her stomach.

 **Halliwell manor**

Piper walks through the front door, "Prue?"

"We're in here, Piper," The voice of a dark haired lady said.

Piper walked in and saw Regina, There neighbor and closest friend, standing next to Prue.

"Working on the chandelier." Prue finished.

Piper looked between the two women, "Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

Prue looked at her with a playful smile, "What else is new?" She asked then looked back towards her friend and then said, "Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

Piper looked to the floor, "I just didn't realize how long I was in China town." So she thought she'd change the subject, "Did Jeremy call?"

Prue nodded and said, "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered." Then she made a frown and looked confused, "What were you doing in China town?" She asked.

Regina now spoke up and said, "I thought that you had an interview in North Beach."

Piper nodded and said, "I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." She looked towards Regina, "Where's Henry I haven't seen the little guy today," She said.

"He should be in his room at my house, I'll go get him," Regina said as Piper made an enthusiastic nod.

Prue smiled and said, "So, that Wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?" She asked her sister.

Piper pulled out a bottle and said, "No, but this just may get me the job."

"Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asked looking surprised.

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper answered her sister. She then looked across the room, "Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

Prue looked on and said, "Yeah, Regina and I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

Piper picks up the Spirit board and reads the inscription on the back _"To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three Will Set You Free. Love, Mom."_ "We never did figure out what this inscription meant." She said with a thoughtful expression.

Prue said, "Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

Piper puts the board down and said, "You're always so hard on her."

Prue said, "Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

Piper said "I really think Phoebe's coming around."

Prue said, "Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news."

 **Regina's house**

Regina looked for her keys, She locked it to make sure no one got in while she was out, but was surprised to find the door unlocked, "Henry," She yelled into the huge house of hers.

She started to have a flashback of the past

 **Flashback**

 _ **Enchanted forest: Snow white's castle**_

 _ **Snow white and Prince charming were standing at the podium getting married.**_

" _And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"_

 _Snow White Smiled and said, "I do."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
The crowd cheered and then suddenly the doors to the castle slammed opened, revealing a beautiful woman in a black dress, "Sorry I'm late," She said as she started walking down the aisle to her two enemies. Two guards ran towards her but she threw her hand out and sent them both flying in opposite directions.  
One man in the crowd ran forward and yelled, "It's the queen, Run!"  
Snow White grabbed a sword from Charmings sheathe and pointed it at the Queen, "She's not a queen anymore, she's nothing more than an evil witch," she said. _

_Charming touched her hand, "No, lets not stoop to her level." He looked at the queen, "Your wasting your time you've already lost, I will not let you ruin this wedding,"_

" _Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." She said with an evil smile, "On the contrary, dear." She looked around the crowd. "I've come to give you a gift."  
"We want nothing from you." Snow White said.  
"But you shall have it." The queen yelled. "My gift to you Is this happy, happy day, but tomorrow my real work begins." She walked around looking at the crowed the back at the newlyweds "You've made your vows. Now I make mine." She said. "Soon everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She turned to walk out. _

" _HEY!" Charming yelled and threw his sword at her, but she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"No," Regina said trying to get the thoughts out of her head, "I'm trying to be good now," She said to herself as she reached Henry's room to find he wasn't there. "Henry!" She yelled going back over to the Halliwell Manor.

 **Opening Credits**

 _ **Starring: Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Regina Mills, Henry Mills, Phoebe Halliwell, with Darryl Morris, Andy Trudeau, and Emma Swan.**_

 _ **Recurring Guest stars for the first season: Rumpelstiltskin (Mr. Gold) Graham, Leo Wyatt, David Nolan (Prince Charming) Show white, (Mary Margret Blanchard)**_

 **New York**

A kid was on a bus looking at a book. The book was full of fairy tales. "That a good book?" A lady asked the young boy.

"This is more than just a book," The boy said.

As the bus driver announced what area of New York Henry was in…he got up and got off the bus and found a cab, "You take credit cards?" He asked.

"Where too chief?" The cab driver asked.

 **Apartment building**

A beautiful blonde woman entered her apartment, she was exhausted by the busy day she had. She got a cupcake out of her fridge and put a candle in it, "Another Banner year," She said to herself, closing her eyes and making a wish and blew out the candle.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it…she had to look down at the small kid at her door, "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked the kid.

"My names Henry," He said. "I'm your son," He pushes his way into the apartment.

"Whoa, hey," Emma shouted and he ignored her, "Hey, Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Ten years ago," He started "Did you give a baby up for adoption?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer, "That was me," He said.

Emma couldn't handle what he was saying, especially after the day she had, "I need a minute." She said and walked into the bathroom.

Henry was looking around the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Hey you have any juice?" He asked. He saw the orange juice sitting in the door, "Never mind found some," he drank it from the bottle as she walked back out. "You know, we should get going," He said.

Emma looked at him, "Going where?" She asked.

"I want you to come home with me," He said.

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops," She said grabbing the phone.

"Then, I'll tell them you kid napped me." He bluffed.

Emma hung up the phone, "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," she said.

"Yep," Henry said.

"You're not going to do that," She said.

"Try me," He challenged.

Emma looked at him, "You're pretty good." She said. "But here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill, let's call it a superpower," She explained, "I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying…and you kid, are," She said dialing the phone again.

"Wait," Henry said and she put the phone down, "Don't call the cops, please. Come home with me." He begged.

"Where's home?" She asked.

"Storybrooke Maine," He answered.

"Storybrooke?" She questioned. "Seriously?"

"m-hm," He said.

"Alrighty then, let's get you back to Storybrooke," She said.

 **Halliwell Manor**

Graham was at the manor where Regina was talking to him about Henry being missing. Prue and Piper were talking about what to do with the spare room. "I think your right we do need a roommate." Piper suggested after Prue mentioned the chandelier not working.

"We can rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house," Prue offered.

Piper took that as a chance to tell Prue, "Phoebe's good with a wrench," She blurted.

"Phoebe lives in new York," Prue mumbled.

"Not anymore," Piper said sheepishly.

Prue slammed the drawer shut and turned to her sister, "What?" She asked.

"She left New York she's moving back in with us," Piper said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Prue said in anger before storming off.

"I could hardly say 'No' Prue," Piper said frustratedly, Regina turned to them and saw they were arguing. Prue and Piper never argued they were close. "It was willed to all of us," Piper said.

"Months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to her since," Prue yelled.

Piper put her arms on her side, "Well you haven't spoken to her," she said.

"No I haven't, look maybe you forgot why I'm still mad at her," Prue said angrily.

"No of course not, but she lost her job she's in debt," Piper explained.

"And this is news!" Prue yelled, "How long have you known about this anyway?" She asked.

"A couple of days…" Piper answered. "Maybe a week. Or two,"

"Thanks for sharing," Prue said. "When does she arrive?"

The front door opened at the moment and Phoebe Halliwell walked in, "Surprise," She called out holding up a key, "I found they hide-a-key,"

"That's funny since the door wasn't locked," Regina said from the living room still talking to Graham.

"Phoebe, it's so good to see you," Piper said hiving her younger sister a hug, "Isn't it Prue?" Piper asked,

"I'm speechless," Prue said.

A horn beeps from outside, "Oops I forgot about the cab," She said.

"I'll get it," Piper said grabbing the nearest purse.

Prue saw her grab the purse and said, "Piper that's my purse,"

Piper waved it off.

Phoebe looked at her oldest sister, "Thanks I'll pay you back," She said.

Prue looked to the ground at Phoebe's bag, "Is that all that you brought?" She asked.

"It's all that I own," Phoebe said honestly, "That and a bike," Phoebe could see the tenion in Prue's eyes, "Look I know that you don't want me here…"

"We aren't selling Grams' house," Prue said folding her arms across her chest.

Phoebe looked at her sister "Is that why you think I came back?" She asked.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to move back here was because this house was in our family for generations, besides I like living on the same street as the mayor," She said throwing a nice smile at Regina who smiled back.

"No history lesson needed I grew up here too," Phoebe said. "Now can we talk about what's really bothering you?" She asked,

"No I'm still furious with you," Prue said.

"So you'd rather have a tense reunion with boring chit chat and unimportant small talk," Phoebe said.

"No, otherwise there wouldn't be anything to talk about," Prue countered.

"I never touched Roger," Phoebe challenged just by bringing up the name, "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing-chardonnay slugging-trust funder told you…"

Piper entered the house and cut phoebe off, "I have a great idea, why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner," Piper said. "You're welcome to stay Regina," Piper said hopeful.

"Not hungry," Prue said taking off into another room of the house.

"I ate on the bus," Phoebe said.

"I on the other hand love your cooking what are you making?" Regina said and Piper smiled as they went into the kitchen. Graham followed them too.

 **Outside Storybrooke**

Henry looked up at Emma, who was driving, "I'm hungry can we stop somewhere?" he asked,

"This is not a road trip, we are not stopping for snacks," Emma said.

"Why not?" Henry asked,

"Quit complaining kid," She said. "Remember I could have just had you take the bus, I still could,"

Henry looked up at her, "You know, I have a name, its Henry," He said. He looked back down at his book.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

Henry smiled a little bit, "I'm not sure you're ready," He said.

"For fairy tales?" She asked confused.

"They're not fairy tales. They're true." Henry argued, "Every story in this book actually happened." He said.

"Of course they did," Emma muttered.

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying," Henry said looking up at her.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true," Emma told him.

"That's exactly what makes it true," Henry challenged. "You should know more than anyone," He said.

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"Because you're in this book," He said,

"Oh kid, you've got problems," Emma said

"Yep, and you're going to fix them," He told her.

 _ **Enchanted forest**_

 _Snow white and Prince Charming walk into a place following a guard, "When we reach the cell, stay out of the light," The guard told them, "And whatever you do, don't give him your name if he knows your name he has power over you." He said. "Rumpelstiltskin!" he yelled. "Rumpelstiltskin I have a question for you," He said._

" _No you don't," Rumpelstiltskin said. "They do, Snow white and Prince Charming," He got down from his bed, "You insult me, take off those ridiculous robes," He said. Which they do. "Much better."_

" _We've come to ask you about…." Charming started._

" _Yes, yes, I know," Rumpelstiltskin said, "You want to know about the queen's threat,"_

 _Snow white looked him dead in the eye, "Tell us what you know," She demanded._

" _Oooh," He said, "Tense aren't we? For not. For I can ease your mind. But it's going to cost you something in return."_

" _No," Charming said, "It's just a waste of time,"_

 _As he was about to leave Snow white stood in her spot, "What do you want?" She asked._

" _Hmm," Rumpelstiltskin said, "The name of your unborn child," He said._

" _Absolutely not!" Charming said._

 _At the same time Snow white said, "Deal, what do you know?"_

" _The queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison just like me only worse. Your prison. All our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the queen celebrates victorious at last. No more happy endings." Rumpelstiltskin said._

" _What can we do?" Snow White asked._

" _We can't do anything," He replied._

" _Then who can?" Snow white asked._

 _He pointed to her stomach, "That little thing growing inside your belly." He said._

 _He was close to touching her belly when Charming pushed the hand away, "Next time I cut it off," He said._

" _Tsk. Tsk. That infant is our only hope," he said, "Get the child to safety, and on its twenty eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and the final battle will begin. The Queen won't have access to her powers in this land, not until your baby comes along,"_

" _We have heard enough we're leaving," Charming said._

 _Rumpelstiltskin starts to throw a tantrum about not giving them a name, "Emma, her name is Emma," Snow white replied._

" _Emma," He repeated._

 **Storybrooke**

Emma and Henry enter Storybrooke, "Okay kid how about an address," She said.

"Thirteen, not telling you street," Henry said smart-alecky

Emma stops the car and gets out. "Look it's been a long night and it's only," She looks at the clock tower, "8:15?" She questioned.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole live," He said. "Time's frozen here,"

"Excuse me?" Emma said.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse," Henry said. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" She repeated in disbelief

"Yeah and now they're trapped," He said.

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?"

"It's true," He said.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" He asked.

"They can't, if they try bad things happen," Henry explained.

A man calls out to henry, "Henry, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie," Henry said,

Archie looked up at Emma, "Who's this?"

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home," She said,

"She's my mom Archie," Henry said.

"Do you know where he lives?" She asked

"Yeah sure," Archie replied, "Just up on Prescott Street. The mayor's house is the one next to an old Victorian manor."

Emma turns to Henry, "You're the Mayors kid?"

Henry didn't look at her, "Uh…maybe," He said.

"Where were you today Henry? You missed your session."

"Oh I forgot to tell you I went on a field trip," Henry said.

"Well, I should be getting him home," Emma said.

"Okay, be good Henry," Archie said walking off with his dog.

"So that's your shrink?" Emma said.

"I'm not crazy," Henry said.

"I didn't say that, it's just he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me," Emma said "Maybe he's trying to help you,"

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know," Henry said,

"That he's a fairy tale character?" Emma asked.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are,"

"Convenient, all right I'll play, who is he supposed to be?" Emma asked.

"Jiminy Cricket," Henry answered.

"Right the lying thing, Thought your nose grew a little bit,"

"I'm not Pinocchio," He said.

"Of course not, because that would be ridiculous," Emma said.

 **Manor**

Phoebe is standing in front of the mirror in her old room, The Television is on, mostly for noise as she wasn't really watching what was on, the news. A knock at the door caught her attention, "It's me," Piper's voice said.

"Oh," Phoebe said, "Come on in," Piper walked in with a tray of food, "Thank god, I am starving," Phoebe quipped.

"Figured," Piper said as she looked towards the TV, "Hey that's my boyfriend Jeremy, What happened?" She asked turning back to Phoebe.

"Oh, some woman got whacked," Phoebe said.

"Whacked?" Piper repeated. "Phoebe you've been in New York way too long," Piper said.

"Yeah, I know," Phoebe said. "My roommate, the woman I was staying with before I left, was really great to me." Phoebe went off, "Her name was Emma. I really should have stayed," Phoebe said. "Now, why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?" She asked.

"And risk her changing the locks?" Piper countered. "Besides you should have been the one to tell her not me,"

"Good point, It's just always been hard for me to talk to her," Phoebe now said, "She's always been more of a mother,"

"That's not her fault," Piper said, "She practically had to sacrifice her own childhood to help raise us," Piper and Phoebe both said the last part together. "And we're lucky she's so responsible, you and I had it easy all we had to do was be there," Piper said.

"Yeah well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know I need a sister," Phoebe said.

Prue knocks at the door holding a blanket, "Hey, this was always the coldest room in the house," She said.

"Thanks," Phoebe said. Prue nods and then leaves.

Downstairs, Regina was looking out the window while Graham sat eating some of Piper's food. Prue came back down stairs. Before Regina said anything she heard a car door shut…she saw Henry and ran outside.

 **Outside the manor/Regina's house**

Emma pulled up between the two houses. The build of the houses amazed her, she never lived in one before, if she didn't know any better shed think she was jealous. "Please don't take me back there," Henry said as he looked at his house.

"I have to," Emma said, "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," She told him.

"I don't have parents," Henry said, "Just a mom and she's Evil,"

"Evil?" Emma repeated. "That's a bit extreme isn't it?"

"She is," Henry said, "She doesn't love me. She only pretends to,"

"Kid, I'm sure that's not true," Emma said.

The door to the Halliwell Manor opens and Regina came out, "Henry," She yelled running to hug him. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She questioned.

Henry gives her a weird look, "I found my real mom," He said and ran into the manor, the closest house he was in at the time.

Regina looks at the woman, eyes a little wide, "Your Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi…" Was all Emma said.

"I'll go check on the lad. Make sure he's okay," Graham said as he went back into the Halliwell manor.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina offered.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked.

 **Manor**

Emma and Regina are now sitting in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. Prue had already said it was fine if they stayed. She wanted the company to keep her mind off her sister returning. Prue came in with two glasses and a bottle. "This is all I could find," Prue said throwing Rehina an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Prue," Regina said.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked Regina.

"No idea." Regina said as she sat down, "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact." Regina explained.

"You were told right," Emma confirmed.

"And the father?" She asked.

Emma looked up and said, "There was one,"

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked.

"Nope, he doesn't even know," Emma said.

Regina turned to Emma and said, "Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?"

Emma nods, "Absolutely not,"

Graham comes down the stairs with Phoebe, "Madam Mayor, you can relax, Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine,"

"Thanks, Sherriff," Regina said as Graham mentioned he had to get going. Something about a case involving a murder. So he left. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life, I don't really know what's gotten into him," Regina said to Emma .

"Kid's having a rough time," Emma said, "It happens."

Regina looked at her and said, "You have to understand, Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume."

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah," Emma said.

Regina looked at her, "Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" She asked.

Emma nodded, "I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing." She said taking a sip of her drink.

Regina looked confused, "What fairy tale thing?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket," Emma went on and explained.

"I'm sorry," Regina said, "I really have no idea what you're talking about,"

"You know what? Is none of my business," Emma said, "He's your kid, and I really should be heading back,"

"Of course," Regina said.

Emma walked out of the door. She looked up and saw Henry in a room with another woman… _She looks familiar_ Emma thought to herself. Emma drove away and as she was about to hit the town line she saw a wolf a swerved to avoid it, causing her to hit the sign and go unconscious.

 **Manor**

Piper and Phoebe were sitting at the table in the conservatory playing with the spirit board. After Regina and Henry went home Piper thought Phoebe needed some catching up.

"So when did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asked with her hands on the spirit board pointer.

"About six months ago," Piper answered. "Right when Grams was admitted, we met in the hospital cafeteria, He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So he handed me a napkin." She explained.

"How romantic," Phoebe said.

"As a matter of fact it was, the napkin had his phone number on it," Piper said as Phoebe laughed a little, "Stop pushing the pointer," Piper ordered.

"I'm not touching it," Phoebe defended her self.

"You, used to always push the pointer," Piper said getting up grabbing a bowl, "More popcorn?" She heads for the kitchen.

Phoebe looked down at the spirit board, "Hey I forgot your question," Phoebe shouted to Piper.

Piper's voice drifted from the kitchen, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year,"

"That's disgusting," Phoebe said. She looked down at the spirit board, "Please say yes." Suddenly, the pointer moved to the letter 'A' "Piper," Phoebe said. It moved to the letter 'T' "Piper get in here!" Phoebe shouted.

Piper comes back in, looking worried, "What?" She asked.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked as she entered.

"Me?" Piper said, "I didn't do anything,"

Phoebe stood up, "The pointer on the spirit board it moved on its own," Phoebe said looking at her sisters. They looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm serious it spelled 'A T'." She said.

"Well did you push it?" Piper asked.

"No," Phoebe said.

"You always used to push the pointer," Prue said

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," She said as she put her fingers barely on the pointer: Nothing happened. Prue left the room and Piper was about to leave when the pointer moved, "Ah, it did it again it moved," Phoebe said. She was freaking out now.

Prue walked up to the spirit board, "It's still on the letter 'T'" She said.

"I swear it moved," Phoebe said. Prue walked away again and Piper was about to turn around when the pointer moved, Phoebe wasn't touching it this time. "You saw that right?" Phoebe asked.

Piper slowly walked forward, "I think so, yeah," She said

"I told you I wasn't touching it," Phoebe said as it moved again.

Piper yelled, "Prue can you come in here a sec?" She called.

Prue walks back in, "Now what?" She asked.

"I think it's trying to tell us something," Phoebe said holding up an envelope, "Attic," she said just as the power went out.

 **Foyer**

Piper was planning on leaving and Prue is trying to talk her out of it, "Don't you think you're over reacting? We're perfectly safe here," Prue said.

"Don't say that," Piper said. "In horror movies the person who says that is always the next to die,"

"It's pouring rain, there's a psycho on the loose, Jeremys not even home," Prue argued.

"Well," Piper said, "I will wait in the cab until he gets home from work," She said,

"That'll be cheap," Prue said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move," Piper said in a harsh voice.

Prue grabbed Piper's hands and calmly said, "No, what you saw was Phoebe's hands pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic she's playing a joke on us,"

"We don't know that," Piper said, "We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She grabbed the phone and tried to dial, "Great now the phone doesn't work,"

"Yeah the powers out," Prue stated the obvious. "Look, go with me to the basement,"

"What?" Piper asked,

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue said

Piper saw Phoebe walking towards the stairs, "Phoebe will go with you to the basement, won't you Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Nope," Phoebe said holding her own flashlight, "I'm going to the attic,"

"Uh no you're not we already agreed," Prue said.

"I am not waiting for a handyman to check out the attic and I certainly am not waiting till tomorrow I'm going now," She said and then stomped up the stairs.

Prue goes into another room, "Prue wait," Piper said.

 **Attic**

Phoebe arrives at the door to the attic. She tried with all her might to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Finally she gave up and started heading down the attic stairs…but the sound of the attic door opening caught her attention. She walked inside and shined her flashlight everywhere. She saw a trunk and decided to open it. She pulled out a very large book and closed the trunk and sat on it. She runs her fingers over the symbol on the cover. It was a circle with three interlocking arcs. Finally she decided to open the book. "Book of Shadows," She read. The flipped the page and began reading an incantation out loud.

' _Here now the words of the witches_

 _The secrets we hid in the night_

 _The oldest of gods are invoked here_

 _The great work of magic is sought._

 _In this night and in this hour_

 _I call upon the ancient power_

 _Bring your powers to this town and we sisters three_

 _Give us the power_

 _We want the power'_

Suddenly a light shone down on the manor which disappeared and the whole town was under the light. In a picture, the sisters were as far away from each other as possible, they suddenly moved closer. Bringing them closer than they ever were before.

Piper and Prue enter the attic shortly after the light died down. "What are you doing?" Prue asked curiously.

"Uh…Reading," Phoebe said getting up off the trunk, "An incantation it was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk," She explained

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shrugged, "The door opened," She said.

"Wait a minute an incantation?" Piper now asked, "What kind of incantation?"

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic, timing, feeling and the phases of the moon," Phoebe explained, "If we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon, is the most powerful time." She explained.

"This?" Piper asked, "Do what 'this'?"

"Receive our powers," Phoebe said sheepishly.

"What powers?" Piper asked, "Wait our powers? You included me in this?"

"No she included all of us, ' _Bring your powers to this town and we sisters three'_ it's a book of witchcraft.

Piper held out her hand, "Let me see that," She ordered gently.

 **Outside**

A guy in a hood was looking at the manor saw the light shine down across the town. He walked away and to the town line. He waved his hand and the town glowed…magical creatures were now allowed into this small…hidden town.

 **Manor**

The sisters were walking down the stairs. "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

"I wasn't the one who found the spirit board," Phoebe said.

"It was my fingers sliding around on the pointer," Prue retorted.

Piper figured now was as good time as any to but in, "Doesn't matter because nothing happened, right, Phoebe, when you did the incantation thing?"

"Well my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup, how should I know?" She asked

Piper looked around, "Well, everything looks the same," She said.

"But the house still needs work," Prue said.

"And everything feels the same so nothing's changed right?" Piper finished.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Manor**

Phoebe was sitting on the steps outside by the door watching the residents of Storybrooke by. Piper came out, "You're up early," Piper stated as she too sat next to Phoebe.

"I never went to sleep," Phoebe said.

"Don't tell me put on a black conical hat and spent the night riding around on a broomstick." Piper said.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop," Phoebe said with a short smile.

"So what were you doing?" Piper asked.

"Reading," Phoebe replied, "Prue around?"

"She went to work early," Piper said, "Reading aloud?" She asked.

"No," Phoebe said, "But according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named, Melinda Warren."

"And we have an aunt who's manic, a cousin who's a drunk, and a father who's invisible." Piper ranted off.

Phoebe stood up along with Piper, "I'm serious," Phoebe said, "She Practiced powers, three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time," Phoebe explained. "Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters," Phoebe went on as she and Piper walked to Pipers car, "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we are not witches and we don't have special powers, besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom," Piper said as she got into her car and started it up, "So take that Nancy Drew," She said and drove off.

"We're protectors of the innocent, we're known as The Charmed Ones," Phoebe shouted to Piper. She turned around to see Regina running to her car. "Whoa, everything okay, madam mayor?" Phoebe asked a little concerned.

"No, Henry ran away again," Regina said.

"Want me to come with you?" Phoebe asked.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Regina said as Phoebe went to go change her clothes really quick.

 **Museum of Natural History**

Prue is walking into the warehouse with her boyfriend Roger. "There's been a change of plan," Roger said.

"Regarding the expedition?" Prue asked.

"The extra money that you helped raise though, private donations have sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will become of our permanent collection," Roger explained.

"Well, that's terrific," Prue muttered sarcastically.

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified. To handle the collection from now on," He said. He saw the look Prue gave him, "You look surprised," He said.

"I don't know why," Prue said, "I'm furious, not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition," Prue said, "You're the person more qualified aren't you?" Prue asked.

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?" Roger asked.

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" She said.

Roger said, "I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other."

"Bastard!" Prue shouted as she turned to leave.

Roger said, "Prue, wait." She stopped. And turned back around to face him, "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." She leaves. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.

 **Granny's Diner**

Piper is in the kitchen making her audition recipe, and just as she pours the port into a measuring cup, Ruby walked in with Granny. "Time's up," Granny said. "Let's see," She said. She read the card which had what the dish was called.

"Chef Granny," Piper said.

"What?" She asked,

"Uh the port," Piper began but was cut off,.

"Without the sauce its nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine," Granny said. Ruby didn't like her attitude towards the Halliwell. Granny had been close with Grams ever since Grams came to Storybrooke. Granny wasn't quite over the death yet.

"I didn't have time for," Piper said.

"Ah-ah," Granny said.

"But…" Piper said. As granny put the fork to her mouth Piper waved her hands frantically. Everything froze…Granny and Ruby were like statues. Piper waved her hand in front of Granny's face. "Chef," She said. She turned to Ruby, "Chef Ruby," She said. She decided to use this to her advantage. She grab some of the port and put it on the food in time for everything to unfreeze.

"Mm," Granny said impressed. "This is very good." She said. "Start Tomorrow?" She asked.

Piper just nodded. Now she needed to get to a phone and call Phoebe. What had she done?

 **Museum of Natural History**

Roger is in his office, He's sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone, "It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception," Prue walked in his office. "but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." He swings around on his chair and sees Prue. "Prue ..."

Prue looked him dead in the eye and said, "I quit."

Roger still On the phone said, "I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up. "'Think about this, Prue."

Prue thought for a moment and finally said, "Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" She asked.

Roger said "Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references—"

Prue looked at him harshly, "Don't threaten me, Roger."

Roger said, "You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor."

"Excuse me?" Prue said.

Roger said, "I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me."

Prue said "Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

Roger said, "You're gonna regret this."

Prue said, "Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger."

She turns and leaves towards the door, "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." He said trying to sound professional. Didn't work out so well as Prue stopped and wrapped her hands around an imaginary neck. Suddenly Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off. "What the hell was that?"

 **Outside Granny's diner**

Piper is at a payphone near the diner, "Come on Phoebe," She said to herself, "Answer the phone. Answer the phone," She said to herself impatiently. She hung up and exited the phone booth. She ran into someone. "Oh, God," She said until she recognized the person. "Jeremy, you scared me," She said.

"I can see, I'm sorry," He said. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Piper said. "Now I am, I really am." She assured. "Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job," Jeremy said,

"You always surprise me, how did you know?" She asked him.

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are." Jeremy said.

"I get so turned on when you talk about food." Piper said. Flirting.

"Hamburgers, pizza." He said as they kiss.

 **Mr. Gold's Pawnshop**

Phoebe had decided she wanted to see Mr. Gold. Regina dropped her off at the pawnshop on the way to talk to Graham. Not that she minded.

Phoebe walked in, "Hello, anyone in here?" She asked as she looked around.

"Hello, Dearie," Gold said. "Oh, Miss Halliwell, What an unexpected surprise." He said. "When did you get back?"

"Last night, actually," She said.

"It's really great to see you again, Mr. Gold," She said as she went to give him a hug.

"You too Dearie," He said.

As soon as he hugged her, Phoebe had a premonition

 _Premonition_

 _Henry was in the hospital. Emma leaned in towards him and whispered, "I love you, Henry," and kissed him and he suddenly woke up._

 _End of Premonition_

"You alright?" Gold asked.

"I am," Phoebe said and pretended to laugh, "Just haven't felt well since I got back," She said. "I should go home," She said and went out the door.

"Want me to drive you dearie?" Gold asked.

Phoebe turned around and looked at him, "No, I'm fine," She said walking backwards. Without knowing where she was going she tripped and hurt her arm. A trip to the hospital it was.

 **Hospital**

After finding out Henry took the bus to school, Regina decided to go with Prue to the hospital to pick up Phoebe. "I'm looking for my sister Phoebe Halliwell," Prue said but the receptionist kept looking through paper work…not even acknowledging Prue.

"Hey," Regina said, "We're looking for someone,"

"Just a minute Ma'am..." The receptionist said. She saw Regina. "Oh, madam Mayor, my apologizes…what's the name?" She asked.

"Phoebe Halliwell," Regina repeated.

"Thank you," Prue said to Regina.

The receptionist looked at a man and said, "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide," The man said. "Dr. Whale is expecting me,"

"Andy," Prue said. He turned to her, "Prue, I don't believe it. How are you?" he then saw Regina. "Mayor," He said sweetly with a smile.

"Inspector," Regina said. She turned to Prue and said, "I'll give you some alone time,"

Prue grabbed Regina's hand and said, "Regina here, is my best friend in the world. Really helped us out after Grams died," She said.

"That's great," Andy said, "I just can't believe I'm running into you," Hey said.

"Yeah. We're here to pick up Phoebe, she had a little accident," Prue said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Andy asked. More concerned.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Prue said. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Murder investigation and someone ran into our sign last night," He said.

There was an awkward silence until Regina spoke up, "Do you know who ran into the sign?" She asked.

"I didn't get a name but I got a description, blonde hair," He said.

"Miss Swan," Regina said.

"What, the woman who brought Henry home last night," Prue questioned.

"Yes," Regina said as she started walking away, "Excuse me," She said.

The nurse came up to the counter, "Your sisters still in x-ray so it'll be another fifteen minutes," She told Prue, "Dr. Whale is still with miss Halliwell, if you wait a little bit he'' be right with you," She said.

"Thank you," Prue and Andy said at the same time.

"Well, it's good seeing you, Prue," Andy said and they shook hands.

"You too, Andy, Take are," She said.

Andy was about to leave but something inside him told him to stay, "You know, Dr. Whale's busy, Phoebe's busy, Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait," He asked her.

Prue smile "Sure," She said. "So you're an inspector now?" she asked.

"What can I say in any other city id be called a detective," He said,

Prue smiled and blushed a little bit, "Inspectors classier," She said.

"Liking it better already," He said.

"Your dad must be so proud," She gushed.

"Third generation," Andy said. "You bet he's happy. How about you? Taking the world by storm?" He asked.

"Well, I'm living back at Grams house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work," She said.

"Oh," Andy said.

"I heard you moved to Portland," Prue said.

"I'm back," He said. "You uh, still seeing Roger?" He asked.

"How did you know about him?" Prue asked. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I know people," And said.

"You checked up on me?" Prue asked, smiling a little bit.

"I wouldn't call it that," Andy said. Smiling a little bit.

"What would you call it," Prue asked.

"Inquiring minds want to know," He said "What can I say? I'm a detective," He said.

After finally getting away from Andy. She wanted his number for various reasons. She singed Phoebe out of the hospital.

Regina looked for the room Emma was in. already seeing Graham in there. "Miss Swan." Regina said. "I thought you left town,"

"I tried, there was a wolf in the middle of the road," Emma said.

Regina was furious with her so she left. Not wanted to deal with her at the moment. So she caught up with Prue and Phoebe.

 **Granny's Diner**

Regina, Prue and Phoebe were sitting at a table. "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe this is insane," Prue said thinking her sister might have hit her head.

Phoebe had explained everything to Regina. About magic. Phoebe read that you can tell certain people before it becomes an issue. "Are you telling me nothing special happened today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," Prue said. "All right look Phoebe I know you can see the future which is pretty ironic," She said.

"Since you don't think I have one. That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell." Phoebe retorted. "Even if you don't wanna believe me, just once can't you trust me?" She asked.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers, now where is the cream?" Prue asked. Suddenly the cream moved from one end of the bar to Prue. Luckily no one saw. Prue looked at the cream in surprise and the cream suddenly went into the cup.

"Really?" Phoebe asked, "That looked pretty special to me," She said.

"Oh my god, so I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked.

"With how much you hold inside you should be lethal weapon by now," Phoebe said..

"I don't believe it," Prue said.

"This must mean Piper can freeze time," Phoebe wondered out loud. Regina ordered herself a shot of tequila which Prue took and gave her an apologetic smile, and she downed the shot. "You okay?" Phoebe asked,

"No, I'm not, you've turned me into a witch," Prue were born one. We all were. And I think it's time we learned to accept that," Phoebe said.

Regina went to the back of the diner. "I wonder," She told herself. Waving her hands in front of her. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Only to reappear on the upper floor on the inn, "What the?" She questioned. It was time to make a trip to see gold…otherwise known as Rumpelstiltskin

She walked out to Prue and Phoebe. Who were waiting for her outside the Diner.

They sat down at a table and Phoebe began to explain more mush to Prue's dismay. "When I was looking through the Book of Shadows and some other books. I saw these wood carvings. "She said. "They looked like something out of botched paintings. All these images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil." She said.,

"Evil fighting evil. That's a twist," Prue said.

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the Wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

Prue looked confused, "And that has what to do with us?" She asked.

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore." Phoebe said,

"Speaking of powers," Prue said turning to Regina. "Are you a witch too?" she asked.

Regina looked confused, "I don't…" She said.

"Don't play that card, Regina." Prue said. "I saw you disappear in a cloud of smoke. Explain." She ordered. She hated being mean to the mayor. But it was the only way to get answers.

"Okay, I will explain." Regina agreed. She sat back down. Prue and Phoebe did also and looked at her curiously. "I'm from another realm as are everyone here except you guys. In this realm I was queen. All I wanted was revenge. But I promise, I'm trying to do good now," She said.

"We will talk more about that later." Prue said as she got up. They had a pharmacy to get too.

 **In a cab**

Piper and Jeremy were driving to Jeremy's place. "Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happen to you?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Jeremy said. "It's called luck, or fate, some call it miracles. Why? What happened?" He asked her.

"Forget it." Piper said. "Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy, now open your fortune cookie." She said handing him one.

"Okay." He said breaking the cookie and pulling out a piece of paper, "Soon you will be on top," He read then looked at her.

Piper looked at him and rolled her eyes in a good way, "It doesn't say that," She said.

"Yes it does," He said.

Piper took the paper from him, "Let me see that," She read it, "Of the world, soon you will be on top of the world," She read.

Jeremy looked at the driver, "Can you make a left on seventh?" He asked.

"Seventh?" Piper questioned. "I thought we were going to your place,"

"We are but I wanna show you something," He said. "The old bowing building." He said. "The view of the forest is amazing," he said.

 **Pharmacy**

The pharmacist took the prescription and then looked at Phoebe, "I'll be right back with your prescription," He said.

"Take your time," Phoebe said,

"Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asked.

"Aisle three," He answered.

Regina linked arms with Prue as they walked, "Chamomile tea works wonderfully for headaches," She told Prue.

"Uh, not for this one," Prue said.

They wonder up the aisle. "You know I'm not afraid of our powers. "I mean everyone inherits something from there family right?" She asked,

Prue looked so annoyed now, "Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit,"

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" Phoebe asked.

"I wanna be normal I want my life to be..." She said looking at the aisle sign, "Isn't this aisle three!" She yelled.

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe said,

Prue turned to Regina trying her hardest to ignore Phoebe, "You see any aspirin?" She asked her.

Before Regina could say anything Phoebe said, "I see chamomile tea,"

"Look, I have just found out I'm a witch. That my sisters and neighbor from another realm are witches and that we have powers, powers that will unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now!" Prue yelled trying to keep her voice down.

"Then move your headache out of your mind," Phoebe shot off. Prue stared angrily at Phoebe. Suddenly a bottle of aspirin flew off the shelf and Prue caught in just in time. "You move things when you're upset," Phoebe figured.

"This is ridiculous. I thought you fell on your arm not your head," Prue yelled.

Phoebe put her arms to her waist, "You don't believe me," Phoebe said.

"Of course I don't believe you," Prue said.

Phoebe put her arms to her chest. "Oh Phoebe please don't piss her off even more" Regina begged.

"Ro-ger," Phoebe said. Suddenly a few more bottles of aspirin fell to the floors. Prue bent down to pick them up. Regina helped too. "Now let's talk about dad and see what happens." Phoebe said.

"He's dead, Phoebe," Prue said.

"No he moved from new York but he's very much alive," Phoebe said.

"He isn't to me, He died the day he left mom," Prue said.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked. "He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, your mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad." Phoebe said. All the bottles of various medicines fell to the floor. "Feel better?" Phoebe asked smiling a little bit.

"Lots," Prue said smiling as well.

"The Book of Shadows said our powers will grow," Phoebe explained.

"Grow to what?" Regina asked as Prue and Phoebe laughed.

 **Old bowing building**

Jeremy opened the door, "Well, we're here," He said walking in.

"I don't care how amazing the view is, I'm not going in there," Piper said. Being as cautious as she was.

"Come on, Come in," Jeremy said. "I've got a surprise inside," He told her and she walked in. They went into an elevator and Jeremy pushed down the door and his a button. "You are gonna love this. I bet you'll tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them. Maybe even Madam Mayor." He said.

Piper turned to him curiously. Not once did she mention Phoebe was back. "I never mentioned Phoebe came home," Piper said.

Jeremy put on a sadistic smile, "Whoops," He said pulling out an athemae,

Piper jumped in surprise, "What is that?" She asked

"It's your surprise," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy stop it your scaring me," Piper said. When he didn't stop she spoke again, "Dammit I'm serious!" She yelled.

"So am I!" Jeremy yelled back at her. "See I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. See I knew the moment the old witch croaked then all your powers…and the queens powers, they'd be released." Jeremy explained.

 _Powers. Queen._ Piper thought to herself.

"Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you go together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return. Of course I had to get you away from the queen but all's good." He said smiling evilly.

"It's you isn't it?" Piper asked. "You killed all those woman." She said.

"Not woman." Jeremy said advancing towards her. "Witches."

"Why?" Piper asked. She was freaked out at this point.

"It was the only way to get there powers." His voice turned deep and demonic. "Now I want yours," He said.

Piper screamed as he raised the athemae into the air. She flicked her wrists on instinct and he froze. "Okay think, stay calm," She said. Repeating the word 'Think' out loud. She crawled up the elevator and as soon as she got one leg out Jeremy grabbed her. She grabbed a wood piece and slapped him across the face with it. Knocking him out and buying her time to escape.

 **Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe hits a button on the answering machine and sat down across the table from Henry. Man did she miss the little guy. _"Prue it's roger I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously let's talk."_ Rogers's voice said over the answering machine.

Prue comes in, following Regina who was holding a cat. "Piper's definitely not home unless she turned into a cat," Prue said.

"How did the cat get in?" Phoebe asked.

Henry raised his hand, "I let the cat in," he said. "I hope that was okay,"

"Of course, Henry," Prue said smiling at him. "Um, did Piper leave a message?" Prue asked.

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Phoebe said.

"Yeah I heard." Prue said.

"Want me to deal with him?" Regina said.

"No its okay I can handle it," Prue said.

The front door was heard slamming shut. "Prue?" Piper yelled through the house.

"In here," Phoebe yelled back to her.

Prue saw Piper's hair messed up and all out of breath, "Oh my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Lock the doors, check the windows hurry we don't have a lot of time. Phoebe in the book of shadows does it say how to get rid of a…"

"Warlock?" Phoebe questioned.

"Oh my god." Prue said. She turned around to ask Regina something but was surprised to see that she wasn't there.

 **Old bowing building.**

Jeremy wakes up and runs out of the building "I'll get you, you bitch," He said. He came to a halt when a puff of purple smoke appeared. "What the hell?" He questioned.

"We'll see," Regina said she threw out her hand and sent him stumbling backwards but otherwise had no effect on him. "What?" She said looking at her hand shocked.

"You must be the queen," Jeremy said with an evil smile, "I've heard about you."

She threw her hand out again but nothing happened, "What?" she said.

"Your magic won't work…" Jeremy said. "See, only magic from this world is here. Fairy tale magic doesn't exist in this world. Well, not quite yet anyway."

"You can't kill me," Regina said knowingly.

"Your right," Jeremy said. "But I can kill your son."

"Stay away from henry, you know nothing about him." Regina warned.

"I know he's the birth son of the savior." Jeremy said. "Trying to get her to break the curse."

"What do you know about it?" Regina asked harshly.

Jeremy didn't say anything but charged at her. She waved her hands and she disappeared in the purple smoke again. Jeremy ran right through it and went back to running to the Halliwell manor.

 **Commercial Break**

After explaining the curse thing to Piper. And Regina returned assuring them she means no harm to any of them as they were friends. "I'm calling the cops," Prue said.

Piper grabbed Prue's arm "And tell them what? That we're witches and that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come. Theyd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next." Piper explained.

Phoebe and Henry came running down the stairs, "I've found a solution. It's our only hope," She said running back up the stairs.

"It's your only hope," Henry said as he followed her.

In the attic the three sisters, Regina and Henry were around a bowl and some candles.

Prue was the first to speak, "Okay, we've placed nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle."

Piper looked at her, "Wait I only count eight," She pointed out.

"Oh, you forgot this one," Phoebe said holding up a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?" Piper asked.

Phoebe lit the candle, "I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies." She pointed out.

"All right we need the poppet." Prue said.

"Got it," Piper said.

Phoebe put the birthday candle in the pot.

"Alright we're set." Prue said. "Get ready to cast the spell,"

Piper said, "Okay, but first ill make it stronger," She put a rose on it and put the thorn in the poppet. _"Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever_ " Piper chanted. She put the poppet into the pot. "Okay the spells complete."

"Let's hope it worked," Regina said.

They all watch as more smoke rose from the pot. Suddenly there was an explosion and everyone jumped.

 **Outside somewhere**

Jeremy yelled in pain as thorns came out of him.

 **Manor**

Everyone is cleaning up the mess. Phoebe goes to pick up the pot but is pulled into a premonition of Jeremy coming to them. "Wait, it didn't work," Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"The spell, it didn't work," Phoebe said.

"How do you know?" Prue asked.

"When I touched the pot I had a flash I saw Jeremy," She pointed out.

"You touched the pot and you saw him," Prue clarified.

Phoebe nodded quickly getting up, "He's on his way here,"

They all went down stairs Prue was first and she went to the door and opened it. "Come on," She whispered to them. They saw Jeremy and screamed. Prue turned around.

"Hello, ladies," Jeremy said as he walked in.

Prue held her hands out. Guarding Piper and Phoebe while Regina stoop next to her guarding Henry. "Piper, Phoebe, Henry," Prue said. "Get out of here now," She ordered. Phoebe and Piper grabbed Henry and they all went to the attic. Prue narrowed her eyes and sent Jeremy flying back into the wall.

"Cool, parlor trick bitch," Jeremy said. "You were always the tough one weren't you Prue?" Jeremy taunted.

She narrowed her eyes again and he went flying back into the wall again a little harsher this time. Regina waved her hands in front of her and both she and Prue disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Only to reappear next to Piper and Phoebe in the attic. "Phoebe your right, our powers are growing," Prue said as she slammed the attic door.

"Put as many things against the door as you can," Piper said as they moved a dresser in front of the door.

Jeremy's voice was in the air, "Take me now Prue, my powers are stronger than yours," He started laughing "Did you think a chair will stop me?" HE asked making it move away from the door. "Did you think a dresser would stop me?" He asked making that move as well…then the wood piece in front of the door. "Haven't you witches figured it out. Nothing. Nothing can keep me away," He said.

The door exploded and Jeremy walked in. "What do we do we're trapped," Piper said.

"Come on we'll face him together," Prue said. "Remember the spirit board?" She asled.

"The inscription on the back?" Regina asked confused.

"The power of three will set us free," Prue said.

They join hands as fire encircled them. Even henry and Regina were in it…behind the sisters.

"Come on we have to say it together," Prue said. And they began to chant it over and over. The wind in the attic picked up as Jeremy spoke.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" He shouted before exploding. The wind died down and everyone looked shocked.

"The power of three," Prue said.

 **Halliwell manor**

Regina and Henry had stayed the night to make sure no other warlcoks came during the night. There was a knock on the door. It was still night time. Regina went to answer it.

"Henry seems to have taken a shine to you, Miss Swan," Regina said.

Emma began to speak, "You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then, Henry showed up." She said.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here," Regina said.

"I'm sorry?" Emma questioned.

"Don't mistake him coming to find you as invitation back into his life," Regina's said.

"Oh…" Emma said.

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago," Regina pointed out. "And in the last decade while you've been…well who knows what you've been doing," She said "I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, and endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son," She said,

"I was not…" Emma said. But Regina cut her off.

"No! You don't get to speak," Regina said, "You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan." She said as she was about to close the door.

"Do you love him?" Emma called out to her.

Regina turned around "Excuse me?"

"Do you love him?" Emma repeated.

"Of course I love him," Regina said,

She goes back inside and closed the door.

 **Bed and Breakfast**

Granny and Rube were arguing about how Granny treated Piper at her audition. "I will apologized to her tomorrow!" Granny called after Ruby as Emma walked in

"Excuse me, I'd like a room," Emma said.

Granny looked at her shocked, "Really?" She asked. It wasn't often they got visitors. "Well, would you like a square view? Normally there's and upgrade fee for square view, but as friends do, I'll wave it." She said.

"Square is fine," Emma said.

"Now what's the name?" Granny asked

"Swan," Emma replied, "Emma Swan."

"Emma," A voice behind her said. "What a lovely name," He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

Granny passes gold a role of money, "It's all here," She said.

"Yes, of course it is, dear, thank you," He said. "Enjoy your stay…Emma," He said as he turned to leave.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Mr. Gold, He owns the place," Ruby said

"The inn?" Emma asked.

Granny spoke this time, "No the town." She said. "So how long will you be with us?"

"A week. Just a week," Emma said.

"Great," Granny said handing her a key to a room, "Welcome to StoryBrooke," She said.

Henry was looking out the window of the attic in the manor. He saw the hand on the clock move and he smiled.

 **Halliwell manor**

The next morning Prue went out to get the paper, "Good morning," Andy's voice said as he stood by his car. Drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Prue said. This is a surprise." She said.

"I've been feeling bad about that bad cup of coffee I gave you," Andy said.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee," Prue guessed.

"No this?" Andy said. "No this is mine. I just uh…wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless you're afraid." He said.

"Afraid of what?" Prue said.

Andy said, "Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame."

Prue smiled for a moment, "Hmm, good point, better not." She joked.

Andy took that as a yes, "Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" he saw her hesitate, "You're hesitating."

Prue said "Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that ny life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" He gives her his card.

Andy said, "Take care, Prue."

"Bye, Andy." Prue said.

He walked to his car.

Phoebe and Piper come outside. Phoebe's holding the cat. Regina and Henry follow them out.

"It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe said in an I told you so voice.

"What did he want?" Piper asked.

"He asked me out." Prue said

"And you said ...?" Piper pushed.

Prue said "I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Piper couldn't help but joke.

"You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now."

Phoebe said "Well, at least our lives won't be boring."

Prue said "But they'll never be the same."

"And this is a bad thing?" Piper asked.

Prue said "No. But it could be a big problem."

Piper said "Prue's right. What are we gonna do?"

"What can't we do?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask.

Prue said "We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together."

Piper said "This should be interesting."

They all walk into the house, Prue stood inside the house, looked at the door and shuts it with her power.

 _A/N Okay I know some of you are very confused as to why the sisters arent doing anything about Regina. We will find that out at some point this season. As will the curse that Jeremy affected to allow magical cretures in. Also one thing I want to make very clear is that demons know about the curse and The Evil Queen and the savior im not sure they know about Rumpelstiltskin at this point but this is why I need help._

 _So how did I do? Did it suck? Was it lame? Should I continue? Please review._


	3. Thank you for not Morphing

_I may have forgot to mention…I'm going to be skipping some Charmed Chapters because some I didn't really like. So this one is thank you for not morphing. The next one will probably be a made up episode OR The truth is out there and it hurts. There is a reason I'm skipping some and it's because not all episodes fit with where I am going with this. Not all episodes from either show will appear. But the finale of OUAT is definitely on the list as is the one before that and I have already figured out how I am going to combined Love Hurts with that one and Déjà vu with the OUAT Finale. And before ANYONE asked there WILL be a season 2 I have everything planned up to season 3(Of Charmed) so far._

 **Thank You For Not Morphing**

 **Halliwell Manor**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were getting ready for the new neighbors party a few houses down. Regina and Henry were at the Manor as well.

Prue lead the way down the stairs of the house, "So, we're agreed?" She asked her sisters, "Twenty minutes?"

Piper looked at her sister, "Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes." She said.

"Watch me," She said playfully.

"Prue, you just have to have fun," Henry said with a smile. Luckily it was a Friday night so he didn't have school in the morning.

Phoebe came out and closed the door behind her, "Prue's party tips-meet greet and bail," She said.

"Hey, I'm sorry but some of us have a job," Prue said. She was so thankful to Regina for calling the auction house to give them Prue's recommendation.

"And some of us," Regina said from beside Piper, "Have fun,"

Piper made a weird look, "And some of us are having a really bad hair day," She said.

Prue stopped and said, "You know that's a sign, let's turn back now before it's too late,"

"No," Piper and Regina said at the same time.

"Prue, it's never too late for a party," Piper said.

"Remember my sweet sixteen?" Phoebe asked. There was a dog in the bushes unknown by everyone. They walk across the street and into Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission. It's a great way to make extra cash." Phoebe suggested.

Prue looked at her and said, "Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job."

Marshall walked up to them, "The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin." He looked to his right and said, "Oh, and Madam Mayor. Now it can really begin," He said.

Cynda said, "It's about time you chicks showed."

Fritz said, "Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it."

Prue said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz."

"Marshall, the place looks great." Piper commented.

Marshall looked at her and said, "Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?"

Phoebe laughed slightly, "Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys."

Marshall tuned to Fritz, "Oh, hey, how's the bar?" He asked.

Fritz looked around and said, "Oh, dry. I'll take care of it." He started walking over to the bar.

Cynda pulled him back, "No, my turn." Cynda crushed a beer can with her bare hands and walked away.

Marshall looked at her, "Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests."

Fritz looked at the Halliwell's, "You know... sisters." He muttered.

Prue smirked, "Tell me about it." She said glaring playfully at her two sisters. Piper and Phoebe look at her.

Marshall looked at them and said, "So listen, enjoy the party."

Phoebe smiled, "Okay." As Fritz and Marshall walked away.

Prue looked towards her sisters, "Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early." She looked around, "Or I might play a bored game with Henry if he doesn't want to come back over,"

Phoebe frowned, "No. I mean, not yet." She said.

"Yeah, Prue, we just got here. It, it wouldn't look good." Piper said. "I mean, look at Regina, she didn't wanna come and she's over there flirting with Graham," Piper said and they saw Regina laughing and drinking with Graham.

Prue looked to her sisters with suspicion in her eyes, "Alright, what's going on?" She asked.

Phoebe pretended not to understand, "Going on? What do you mean?" Phoebe saw Andy. "Oh, what a coinkidink. Look, who's here." She said.

"Well, I'm going to go get a soda or some juice from the house," Henry said.

Piper handed him a key, "Just use our house Hun," She said. "It's a lot closer," he took the key and thanked her and left.

Prue looked over at Andy and he waved at her, "Phoebe, you didn't," Prue stated.

Phoebe looked at her with a childish smile, "Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to."

Prue looked a little angry, "We've been through this. Okay, cop, witch, is not a love connection."

"Boy, girl, lighten up." Phoebe countered.

Andy walked over to Prue, "Hey Andy," Piper said and she and Phoebe walked away.

Prue looked at Andy and laughed a little, "We're working on their subtlety." She said.

"Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?" Andy joked.

"Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?" Prue countered jokingly.

Andy said, "Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so..."

Prue said, "Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see him get creamed by the Lakers?"

Andy smirked, "Impressive. Is that a yes?" he asked.

Prue said, "You know, um, I need to check my book because I might have a thing."

"A thing?" Andy asked.

Fritz walked up to them, "So Prue, I hear your friends with a cop." He said.

Prue said, "Inspector actually."

Fritz said, "Oh, yeah. I've got these parking tickets."

Andy said, "My focus is mainly homicide and robbery."

Fritz said, "Yeah, yeah. So I have these parking tickets..."

Prue said, "Gotta go." And walked away as fast as she could, while Andy was distracted.

Andy said, "Prue, wait."

Prue walked out of the house where the party was and she was so distracted by seeing Andy she didn't see the person in front of her, and ran into him, "Oh I am so sorry," Prue said.

"It's ok Dearie," Gold said. "Just came to check out the party,"

 **Manor**

Prue walked back over to the manor and noticed the door was open _Is Henry still over here?_ She asked herself in her mind. "Henry?" She called out. She walked inside and shut the door. "Henry," She called, "If you don't wanna go to the party we can play a game of monopoly," She said looking around. She saw Henry under the table tears in his eyes and he pointed to the stairs. There was a dog on the stairs, where Henry pointed to, and it started to bark at her. She squinted her eyes and Henry was forcefully pulled to her and she hugged him tightly walking out of the Manor. The dog's eyes glowed.

 **Opening Credits**

 **Manor**

In the kitchen Prue, Piper, Regina and Phoebe were sitting at the table with Henry, who was petting the cat. He loved that cat. He was the one who convinced the sisters to adopt Kit.

Phoebe was turned to Prue, "How big was this dog again?" She asked

"Did you see the scratches on the attic door?" Prue asked.

Piper looked at Prue, "What was it doing in the house?" She asked. "Did it follow you in the House?" Piper asked Henry.

"No," Henry answered. "It was in the house when I got here and the door was wide open." He said.

Prue looked at him, "I don't know." She turned to Phoebe, "Someone obviously left the front door open again."

Phoebe looked hurt at the statement, "Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper?" She asked.

Piper glared at Phoebe, "Not it."

Phoebe said, "Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD."

"Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf." Piper said .she looked at Prue, "Isn't Regina doing some magical sensing or whatever," Piper asked.

"Yeah," Prue said.

"Hey, maybe we should get a security system." Phoebe suggested.

Prue looked up and nodded, "No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes. And Regina said Graham will also,"

Piper looked at Prue, "Oh, you told him."

"Convenient." Phoebe said. "So what should we do?" She asked.

Prue picked up her jacket, "Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors." She said as she walked into the laundry room.

Phoebe goy up off of her chair, "That is a really good idea, Prue." Phoebe walked over and locked the door. Prue wiggled the door handle. Piper, Henry and Phoebe laugh.

"Unlock the door, Phoebe." Prue ordered.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Regina was waving her hand over by the stairs. She felt strong magic. She walked up the stairs and into the attic. She waved her hand over the Book of Shadows. "It must have been after this book," Regina said to herself.

 _Flashback_

 _ **The Heaven's ('Up There')**_

 _Leo orbed into the white clouded place known as the heaven's, where elders and Whitelighter's reside. "Leo, your here," An elder said._

" _What's going on?" Leo asked looking concerned._

" _We sense a powerful curse heading into Maine," another elder said._

" _How do you know?" Leo asked._

 _The Elder looked at Leo, "Because a baby was brought into this world, that isn't from this world," He said. "We think it's the key to breaking this curse that is coming,"_

" _If it isn't broken by the time the Charmed Ones come to power, wouldn't they be able to do it?" Leo asked._

" _Let's hope so," The Elder said._

 _The scene went dark and someone was looking into a crystal ball. He giggled, "Well, Charmed Ones will break my curse," He said to himself, "We'll see about that," He laughed manically._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **Storybrooke Auction House (Replacement for Buckland's)**

Prue's in her office at her new job. She even called Regina a few times for helping her get the job. Now Prue was sitting at her desk writing on a notepad when a man walked in. He cleared his throat which made Prue look up. "I was told that you might be able to help me." The man said as he pulled a ring off his finger. "I'd like to have this appraised." He put the ring on the desk.

Prue looked at the ring, "Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser." She stated.

"I've been there. He'd need a week. And I just... I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom." The man said.

She picked it up and looked at it. "I think I've seen a ring similar to this before. The setting's quite old. At least 17th century." She walked over to a shelf and picked up a book. "The stones looks like crystallite. Keep in mind this is just an educated guess."

The man looked at her, "Please, guess away." He said taking a seat.

Prue studied the item, "I am not mistaken. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits. This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?" she asked.

"You tell me." The man said.

"The stones are set in two's. The symbol of twoality. Man, woman. Like in protection."

"And what does all that tell you?" The man asked

Prue looked at him, "Where did you get this ring? What did you say your name was?" She asked.

The man looked at her, "I think you know what my name is... Prudence."

Prue's eyes widened, _No one calls me prudence, except…_ "Get out," She ordered throwing the ring on the table and stood up. "And stay away from us,"

He put on the ring, "I'm staying at the Inn. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk." He said.

Prue looked at him with angry eyes, "After how you abandoned us? How dare you."

"Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know." The man said.

"I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family." Prue stated.

The man looked at her, "I can see we have some issues to work through."

Prue said, "Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now get out before I have you thrown out."

The man said, "Is that anyway to talk to your father?" and he left.

 **Outside Gold's shop**

Phoebe and Henry were walking around, Henry was holding his book and Phoebe was curious to know what was going on. "Okay, Henry, spill it?" She said.

"What?" He said.

"I don't like the idea of you skipping school to find some woman," Phoebe said.

"Look, my mom is the key to breaking the curse on this town." Henry said. "It's hard to explain but if you touch this book, you should have a vision of what I am talking about," Henry said.

Phoebe went to grab the book, hesitantly she grabbed it and was pulled into a premonition.

 _ **Premonition**_

 _She saw events of everyone getting there powers. She saw Henry going to New York to get Emma. Then she saw what Henry was talking about. Emma was put in a wardrobe, a man stood up, and said, "Find us," before he closed the door._

 _ **End of Premonition**_

"Emma?" Phoebe questioned to herself.

"Wait, you know her?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, she was my roommate in New York," Phoebe answered looking around, "But she isn't," Phoebe saw the blonde woman from her vision, "Here," She said. "Emma," She called out.

Emma turned at the familiar voice and saw her old friend/roommate. "Phoebe?" She asked. "What a small world," Emma smiled hugging Phoebe. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, live here," Phoebe stated as if it was obvious. "With my sisters."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Was it that lady with Regina at that red house?" Emma asked.

"That would be the one, well one of my sisters, I have two," Phoebe said laughing a little.

"Well, I got to go talk to the Sherriff. He wants me to come in to talk about the sign incident," Emma said. "It was good seeing you,"

"You too," Phoebe said shaking Emma's hand and was pulled into another vision.

 _ **Premonition**_

 _Snow White goes into a room. She sees Charming lying on the floor…he seems to be dead. "No, Please come back to me," She begged. She kissed him to revive him. That wasn't going to work._

 _The queen walked in, "Oh, don't worry dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him," She said, "Let alone loved him,"_

 _Snow white glared at the queen, "Why did you do this?" She asked._

 _The queen looks at her, "Because this is my happy ending," She taunted. Two guards enter, "The child?" The Queen pressed._

" _Gone, it was in the wardrobe then it was gone," One guard said, "Nowhere to be found,"_

 _Snow white looked at Snow White, "Where is she?" She asked_

 _Snow White smiled, "She got away," She said, "You are going to lose. Good will always win, I know that now," She said._

" _We'll see about that," The Queen said. As the ceiling came apart. A twister forming on the room._

" _Where are we going?" Snow white asked_

" _Somewhere horrible," The queen answered. "Absolutely horrible, A place where the only happy ending, will be mine," She said._

" _You really don't know do you?" Snow white asked as the curse was surrounding them._

" _Know what?" The queen asked._

" _There will be a powerful force coming to this place when the baby does," Snow white said "Strong magic, according to Rumpelstiltskin."_

 _ **End of Premonition**_

Phoebe came out of the premonition to find Emma already gone and Henry looking at her concerned, "You okay," He asked.

"That was an intense vision." Phoebe answered. "Tell me more about 'Operation Cobra' please," Phoebe said and Henry knew she was already going to help him get Emma to do what she has to do.

 **Commercial Break**

 **At a café**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a table drinking coffee. Phoebe had taken Henry back to school before Regina found out he was missing.

Piper was looking at Prue, "I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Phoebe or me?" She asked.

"Piper, it's not like I won the lottery." Prue said.

Phoebe was more eager to know what he said to Prue, "What was he like? Did he ask about us?"

Prue said, "Actually, no." Phoebe looked upset. "Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?"

Piper suggested, "Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives."

"After all this time? Don't get your hopes up." Prue said.

Phoebe said "Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now."

Prue said, "Will you be rational. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out..."

a waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates "Let me get that for you." And she walked away.

Prue said, "Just when we find out we're witches he shows up. But when mom dies he's no where to be found."

"He sent us birthday cards." Phoebe said.

Prue said, "Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed."

Piper said, "Prue, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know now?"

Prue said "Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Penny Halliwell (Grams) was watching henry and was working on something in the kitchen pouring a potion into a coffee cup and two others when Piper walked in. "Hey Grams," She said nicely._

" _Hello darling," Grams replied. "Coffee?" She asked._

" _Sure," Piper said taking the cup from Grams hands. She took a drink and she glowed. "I'm going to try to apply at Granny's soon," Piper started a conversation._

" _That's great," Phoebe said as she walked into the room taking a cup of Coffee. "But won't Grams," She trailed off as she glowed as well. "Be so proud of you,"_

 _Prue walked in hearing the last part, "Who's proud of who?" Prue asked taking a cup of Coffee._

" _Piper is going to get a job at Granny's Diner," Phoebe replied smiling._

" _What?" Prue asked. "What about Grams…" She trailed off as she took a drink of coffee and also glowed._

" _Well, darlings, I'm going to take Henry to school," Grams said walking out of the kitchen to leave the sisters to talk. She reached Henry, "I had to," Grams said as Henry stared at her, "They have to be here when the savior comes. They need to help you get her to believe," Grams said._

 **A hotel**

Phoebe knocked on the door to Victor's room. "Entrée," Was heard so she went in

Phoebe opened the door and walked in. She walked down all hallway and into a room. She saw Victor getting a massage, "Daddy." She said cheerfully

Victor looked up at her, "Well, well. What a nice surprise." He said and he got up.

Phoebe looked at him, "I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know I was supposed to wait for dinner but I..." She started but he cut her off.

"No, nonsense. Welcome. Let me get a good look at you. This is my baby girl. Little... Piper?" He guessed. Phoebe looked crushed. "Phoebe." He corrected.

Phoebe looked at him, "Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time."

Victor looked at her, "Are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make it up to you. How about some room service?" He walked towards the phone.

Phoebe looked at him, "I just ate actually." She stated honestly.

"A drink? You are legal, right?" He asked jokingly.

"Barely," Phoebe muttered. "but no thanks." She said.

Victor said, "A massage? I can call Lucy back."

Phoebe said, "No, really, I don't want anything. I just wanted to look at you."

Victor said, "It's like looking in the mirror isn't it? You've got your daddy's eyes, you know that?"

"I noticed that." Phoebe said.

Victor held his arms out, "How about a hug?" They hug and Phoebe gets a premonition

 _Premonition_

 _Victor holding the Book Of Shadows._

 _End of Premonition_

The phone rang and they stopped hugging. "They always manage to find me." Victor said.

Phoebe a little nervous about her vision, "You know what? It's okay, I, I'll just see you at dinner, I've gotta go." She said and hurried out.

Victor walked to the door, "Phoebe. Phoebe, wait."

 **Halliwell Manor**

A mailman walked up the stairs to the front door. He tried to open it but found it locked so his index finger turned into a key, he unlocked the door and walked inside. He walked up the stairs and up to the attic. The attic door is locked so he broke it down with a forceful kick. He looked around and then grabbed the Book of Shadows and ran back down the stairs. But when he walked through the doorway, the book flew out of his hands with a yellowish glow. He went to pick it back up but it doesn't let him take it outside. He saw Prue coming up the stairs so he quickly closed the door and he threw the book in the living room. He morphed into Andy just as Prue walked in., "Andy, what are you doing in here?" She asked him.

Andy pretended not to see her, "Uh, door was open." He lied.

Prue looked at him with disbelief, "Again?" She asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around. Everything seems to be in order." He said.

Prue saw the _Book Of Shadows_ on the floor in the living room. "You want me to check upstairs?" He asked.

Prue nodded quickly, "Uh, no, no, no, that's okay really." She said and narrowed her eyes and used her power on the book and it slid under a stand. "Oh, and, um, about tomorrow night, I've changed my mind."

Andy looked at her confused, "Excuse me?" He stated.

Prue said, "Well, you'll never believe who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my dad."

Andy said, "Your dad?"

Prue nodded, "Yeah, he wants to have dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight." She finished just as Cynda knocked on the door. "Uh, hi Cynda." She said.

Cynda smiled, "Hey. Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Prue said.

"Bye." Cynda said.

Prue called after her, "Nice party last night."

Cynda left and Andy spoke again, "I guess I'll get going too."

He kissed her on the cheek and left. Prue locks the door after he left and she walked over and picked up the Book of Shadows and took it back upstairs. She noticed the broken door. "What the Hell," She muttered to herself.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Manor**

In the kitchen Prue, Piper, Regina and Phoebe are there. Phoebe sat down at the table. Prue and Piper are looking through the drawers. Regina is standing by observing the scene.

"You don't know for sure." Phoebe stated.

"I know plenty." Prue returned. "First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book Of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?" She asked.

"Someone must be after that book," Regina stated.

Piper got a phone book out of a drawer. "Why would somebody want the book?" She asked and took the phone book over to Prue, "Here." She said as they both sat down at the table. Regina sat down as well.

Prue look at Piper, "Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power."

Piper looked up at Prue, "That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches. In a fairy tale town. Even I don't belive it," Piper stated.

Prue looked at her, "Yeah, someone like Victor." She stated ignoring Piper's last comment.

"What? Dad?" Phoebe asked her.

"Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not." She stated.

Piper looked towards Prue, "The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed."

Prue said, "And there's as good of a chance he does." She looked towards Regina. "I thought this town was invisible to the outside world," She stated.

"It is supposed to be. Unless getting your magic somehow interfered with it," Regina suggested.

Phoebe remembered the premonition she had.

Piper said. "What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, help me out here. Phoebe." She ordered.

Phoebe said, "Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after the it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind."

Piper looked towards Regina, "Okay, we have to call the cops or Sherriff Graham and report it as break in." She stated.

"And tell them what?" Prue asked. "That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already been here."

Phoebe looked at her, "Oh, so Andy was here again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?" She asked.

Prue said, "He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house."

Piper said, "Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight. I wanna see dad."

Phoebe said, "So do I."

Prue said, "I've already seen him." She tunred to her sisters, "I'll stay." She looked towards Regina, "You and Henry are welcome to come by tonight. Can make some pop corn and watch a movie," She suggested as she got up and left the room.

 **Restaurant**

Piper, Phoebe and Victor are sitting at a table. Piper's nibbling on a carrot stick. "Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about." Victor stated.

Phoebe said, "We do. I mean, yeah, we have a few questions."

Victor turned to Piper, "You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it." He stated.

Piper said, "That's right. I was four."

Victor said, "Phoebe, that would've made you what? One?" She nodded "You know, you couldn't walk yet but you could swim. You were a fish." He joked and Phoebe laughed. "This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal." He added.

Piper said, "Almost. It's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?"

Victor said, "Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time."

Phoebe laughed as The waiter placed a plate in front of her.

Waiter said, "Here you are, ma'am."

Phoebe said, "Thank you."

Victor said, "Bon appetite."

 **Manor**

In the kitchen Prue took a container of broccoli out of the microwave and poured them out onto three serperate plates just as the doorbell rang. She walked into the foyer and opened the door, "My plans for tonight fell through. Figured I'd stop by," Andy stated. Prue opened the door wider and Andy walked in.

"Kitchen," Prue stated as she closed the door and he walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, Madam Mayor," Andy said "Always a pleasure to see you," He smiled .

"You too, Inspector." She smiled back.

"Hey Henry," Andy said

Henry looked up from his book, "Inspector," He said and then looked back down at his book.

Henry eyed Andy, _He doesn't appear in the book at all. Must have come here with their grandmother._ Henry thought.

Later that same night Andy's sitting at the table, still with Regina and Henry. Prue carried three cups of coffee over to the table and placed a water down for Henry.

Prue sat down and said, "And then all of a sudden there he was. He just showed up at work."

Andy said, "I can't believe it. How are you dealing?" He asked.

"Honestly, I'm not." Prue answered.

Andy looked at her, "I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?" he asked.

Prue said, "Dinner. Piper and Phoebe are there with him now. You know, they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go. I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm or the day that I finally passed my drivers test, our prom."

Andy looked at her still, "Didn't we miss that too?" he asked jokingly and she smiled.

Prue said, "I want him to know. I want him to want to know. And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life. Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay."

Andy said, "So tell him. I'll Stay with Henry while you two go." He offered and Regina got up.

They went into another room, "Hope I can make it far enough," Regina stated as she waved her hands around her and Prue and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Restaurant**

Prue and Regina walked in and went up to the table and Victor stood up, "Prudence," he stated. He saw Regina, "You must be the beautiful mayor I have been hearing about," he stated holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Did I miss much?" Prue asked.

Phoebe said, "Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane."

"Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?" Prue asked.

Piper looked at her, "Prue..." She started.

Prue said, "I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then instead of asking our best friend, and Mayor, to help us," She said.

Piper said, "Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new."

Victor said, "It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you."

"Too late." Prue said.

Piper quickly changed the subject, "I wonder what's keeping that dessert?"

Victor said, "Please, sit down. Have something to eat." He turned to Regina, "On me,"

Prue said, "I'm not hungry."

"I just ate," Regina said.

Victor said, "Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking."

Prue said, "Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door."

Just as a waiter walked past them holding a flambeau, Victor put out his foot and tripped him. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and took the flambeau out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter fell flat on his face. "Who wants flambeau?" She asked.

The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper.

Victor looked impressed, "Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's you specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions? Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere." He stated and eyed Regina just as everyone headed for the door. "Your majesty," He whispered loud enough for just her to hear.

 **Manor**

Henry and Andy decided to go back to Henry's house. He was telling Andy about his theory of fairy tales characters and 'Operation Cobra'

In the living room, The shapshifters, morphed into Piper and Phoebe and they were sitting on the couch reading magazines. And the mail man walked in and Piper jumped up, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Mail Man said, "What do ya think?"

Phoebe jumped up, "Get out. Now." She ordered.

Mail Man nodded, "No, you've gotta get out."

Phoebe said, "We've got it under control."

Mail Man morphed back into Fritz, "No you don't because they're on their way back." The mail man shape shifts into Fritz. "I thought you were in charge. Look, shape shift into yourself and we'll get back to the book later." Phoebe shape shifted into Marshall "Nice plan, Marshall."

Marshall said, "Don't piss me off, Fritz." Just as Piper shape shifted into Cynda. "How was I supposed to know Prue would come back with her sisters?" He asked.

Cynda said, "That little witch was supposed to be out on a date with that cop. Not hanging out with the queen."

Fritz said, "You really think you would've been able to trick Prue into getting the book out of the house? Let alone The Evil Queen?"

Marshall said, "Well, we sure as hell can't now can we?"

Fritz said, "So what now, genius?"

Cynda laughs and then turns into a demon-like creature, "We kill them. Plus the evil queen," She said.

Outside the Manor Prue pulled up in her car and Victor pulled up in his with the other two sisters.

Marshall said, "Cynda, heal. Plenty of time for that later. Heal. We can't kill the Queen or any of the fairy tale characters." He added. "We are under strict orders,"

Back outside Prue unlocked the door. When she opened it she saw three crows inside. They squawk and fly outside "Friends of yours?" Victor asked.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Manor**

In the living room. Phoebe, Piper, Regina and Victor are there laughing when Prue walked in. "Someone left the window open which is probably how the birds got in, Probably Henry for the cat. What is so funny?" She asked.

Piper said, "Do you remember the day this was taken?" Piper showed Prue a photograph.

Prue said, "Yeah, family picnic. It rained."

"And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?" Victor asked.

Prue said, "Barely."

"Prue..." Phoebe started.

Victor picked up another photograph and slowly walks over to Prue, "This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely, you see there, that's her." He said and handed her the picture.

Prue said, "I never noticed that before."

Victor picked up another photo, "And this one used to be a five by seven." It is a picture of the family but a piece is missing. "When I was still in it." He added.

Phoebe laughed, "I think Grams cut you out."

Piper said, "There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things. Plus pictures of us and Regina and Henry,"

"Not all she left us." Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe, let's not go there." Prue warned

Phoebe said, "What, it's not like he doesn't already know and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it."

"What am I chopped liver?" Regina asked slightly offended.

"Um, does anybody want coffee?" Piper quickly changed the subject

Phoebe decided to continue, ignoring her sisters, "I mean, one day I am a member of the Y generation with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a witch."

Piper said, "Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?" She asked.

Phoebe once again, continued, "I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha. The only thing is, is I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?"

Victor said, "Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers."

"Unless you see things you don't desire." Phoebe returned softly.

Prue said, "So how long have you known? About us, our powers, this town, how long?"

Victor said, "I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?" he turned to Regina, "And when the Savior came?"

Phoebe said, "Yep, I just read an incantation from the book and..."

"Phoebe." Prue said.

Victor said, "Ahh, the Book of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?"

 **Neighbors House**

Fritz, Marshall and Cynda are there and Cynda was hitting a chair against the wall. "Disappointed." Cynda said.

Marshall said, "Patience, my sweet."

Cynda said "Patience is highly over rated. We could've destroyed them right there."

Marshall said, "Then we'd have three dead witches and one dead evil queen and no way to get the book out of the house. Where would that put us?"

Cynda said, "Satisfied."

Fritz said, "I still like my idea. We just kill the three of them and we force the brat to get the book out. Then we kill him after telling him his theory is true,"

Marshall said, "Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not school girls we're dealing with. These are good witches. We cannot alert them with our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs and they're easy prey. Besides we aren't allowed to harm the kid."

Cynda looked at him confused, "Why not?" She asked.

"Because," Marshall started, "He have strict orders not to harm him. He is the son of The Evil Queen and the savior. We can't harm them either…not until the curse is broken."

Fritz said, "You know, that sounds good in theory but, um," he raised his voice "we've already tried everything."

Marshall looked thoughtful, "We still have Victor."

 **Manor**

Victor looked at Prue, "What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?" He asked.

Prue eyed him, "Figure it out." She returned

Phoebe said, "Come on, Prue, take it easy."

Prue looked at her with anger in her eyes, "Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?" She asked.

"Couldn't we all just take a deep breath..." Piper started.

Prue said, "Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?"

Phoebe said, "You're just looking for something to blame him for."

Prue said, "Admit it. Tell them why you're here."

"Prue, stop." Piper begged.

Prue said, "For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth."

Victor said, "Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back."

Phoebe looked very sad, "Dad."

Victor said, "But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you."

Prue rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

"To protect us from what?" Piper asked.

Victor said, "From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the 'Power of Three' started and it's where it must end."

Phoebe said, "It's part of us, it's part of who we are."

Victor said, "That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her."

Piper said, "What are you saying?"

Victor said, "You have no idea what evil is out there."

Prue said, "Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea."

Victor said, "Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you." He turned to Regina. "Even you,"

Prue said, "You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live."

Victor said, "I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mom died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your grandmother was too strong."

Piper said, "Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us, she raised us."

Prue said, "What'd she do? Put a spell on you?"

Victor said, "believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, you believe me don't you?"

Prue said, "We've done fine without you."

Victor said, "Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't."

"I'm not you." Prue returned.

Victor said, "Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?"

Piper spoke up, "We'll protect each other."

Victor said, "Then you'll die together."

Prue said, "No one can hurt us as bad as you."

She looked at him angrily and narrowed her eyes and he flew across the room and he hit the door frame.

He stood back up, "If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask." He said and left.

Phoebe said, "Why did you have to do that?" she followed Victor outside.

Piper said, "Did you have to throw him so hard?"

Prue said, "Piper..."

Piper said, "We could've just, you know, talked about it like normal people."

Prue said, "We're not normal."

 **Commercial Break**

 **Hotel**

In Victor's room. He had walked in and sat down on the couch. The light turned on and Fritz, Marshall and Cynda were standing there, "Hello, Victor. Where have you been?" Marshall asked.

Victor looked at him after being startled, "How did you get in here?" He asked.

Marshall looked at him, "I think you should be a little more concerned with what we're doing in here." He corrected.

Victor said, "I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head."

Marshall looked at him, "Consider it reared." He answered. "I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with but I'd lay serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails."

Victor nodded, "Ahh, so your lawyers." He stated. "And here I was assuming you were shape shifters." He added.

Fritz looked at him, "Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer." He taunted.

"Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house." Victor returned. "Close your mouth. I mean, it's obvious. You're gonna shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work." He told them.

Cynda looked at him with wide, angry eyes, "Why not?" She barked.

Victor turned to Marshall "You mind if I poke holes?" He asked.

Marshall held his hands out, "Poke away." He said.

Victor said, "After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out. There is however, one sister I can reach. Phoebe."

Cynda looked to him, "So why don't I just become you and I'll reach her." She asked.

Victor nodded, "Because only her real father would know what buttons to push. The ones that would get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get back into the house and you'll never get the Book of Shadows." He explained.

 **Manor: Dining room**

Piper and Prue were sat at the table looking depressed. Prue was moving her food around the plate with her fork when Phoebe walked in though no one said a word, "Good morning, Phoebe." She said to the silent dining room. They ignored her and she picked up a napkin and waved it around. "Uh, guys. Can we call it truce just for five minutes please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad? Yeah, well, I did." She admitted.

Piper turned to her, "Hello, I was with you." Piper reminded.

Phoebe nodded, "No, by myself before dinner and I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book Of Shadows." She explained. She turned to Prue, "Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. He's our dad." She added.

Prue stood up, "I know, Phoebe." She said and hugged Phoebe.

Piper turned her head in the opposite direction and noticed something on the floor. She got up and walked over and bended down, "Hey, look." She started and held up Victor's ring. "Dad's ring. What's it doing here?" She asked aloud as she handed it to Prue.

Phoebe looked thoughtful, "It must of came off when he, uh... fell." She said deciding which words to use as Prue glanced at her.

Prue said, "Well, I'll take it back to the hotel." She put it on the table.

~OUACT~

Later that day Regina had come over while Henry was at school. Phoebe went outside and picked up the paper. She saw Fritz and Marshall and waved at them across the road who were leaning against their car. Victor walked up behind Phoebe and she turned around and gasped, "Don't be afraid," He ordered lightly.

Phoebe looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you... you have to leave." She ordered.

Victor nodded and said, "Phoebe, please, this is very important."

"I can't." She said. "I don't wanna talk to you anymore." She told him

Victor looked her in the eys, "Phoebe, you gotta get the book out of the house." He warned.

Phoebe nodded and refused to listen anymore, "You have to leave."

Phoebe tried to walk away but he grabbed her arms, "Phoebe, trust me. Look..." He ordered just as she felt a vision coming in.

 _Premonition_

 _Victor walked away carrying the Book of Shadows. Except it wasn't victor as she saw him morph into Marshall and joined his siblings and walked away._

 _End of Premonition_

Victor let go of Phoebe just as Marshall walked up to them, "Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?" He asked.

"Uh, no." Phoebe said. "This is my, uh... this is Victor." She added.

Victor turned to them, "We were just saying goodbye." He added as an afterthought.

Phoebe looked at him, "Yeah, I gotta run." She said and ran back inside the house.

Victor turned to the shapeshifters, "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" He asked.

 **Inside**

Phoebe ran inside and headed towards the stairs when Prue came in with Regina.

Phoebe looked at them, "Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall." She admitted right when they saw her

Prue looked at her in disbelief, "What?" She asked.

Phoebe nodded, "My premonition, it wasn't dad. Gotta find a spell and banish them." She added.

Prue turned to Regina and then back to Phoebe, "Banish who?" She asked.

Phoebe said, "The neighbors. They're shape shifters. Fritz and Marshall and the..."

She was cut off by Piper and Cynda walking in, "Cookies. Just baked." Cynda said.

Fritz walked in, "Hey, door was unlocked." He lied.

Phoebe started walking up the stairs, "Where you going, Pheebs?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked at her sister, "Uh, just to get something. Will you save me a cookie?" She asked turning to Cynda who smiled. "Okay." She added. And went upstairs.

Victor walked in, "Daddy's home." He called out.

 **Attic**

Phoebe ran over to a closet and pulled the clothes across and the book was hidden in there. She flipped the pages. "Come on, come on. I have no idea what I'm looking for." She admitted to herself. Suddenly, the pages started to turn by themselves. "Okay, I can take a hint." She said as It stopped at a page. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." She read and repeated it and ran back downstairs. "Dad, you can't be here, you have to leave now." She ordered just as another Victor walked in.

Piper looked at the people, "Whoa, time out. What's going on here?" She asked.

Victor #1 turned to her, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine." He said.

Victor #2 looked at her as well, "Don't trust him."

Piper put her hands out, "Wait a second. Last week we had no dad and now we have two?" She asked. "Now I know how Henry feels," She said to herself.

Victor #1 turned to his daughters who were all three now on the stairs, "Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack." He reminded.

Victor #2 scoffed, "Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?" He asked.

Victor #1 pointed to the eldest, "Prue, she's never afraid of anything." He said.

Piper turned to her, "He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark." She said.

Victor #2 scoffed again, "Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both." He said.

Victor #1 said, "You're bluffing."

Victor #2 said, "Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang."

Prue didn't take her eyes off the two men, "Do it, Phoebe."

Phoebe said, "The spell will kill everyone including dad and Regina." She said.

Victor #2 turned, "It's the only way. Prudence..." He said.

Piper leaned in and whispered, "Prue, the protection ring."

Prue narrowed her eyes used her power and the ring slid across the table. Victor #2 picked it up. Prue nodded and he put it on. "What's going on?" Regina asked as she came back in from another room.

Piper looked at her with suspicious eyes, "Regina?" She said.

"Leave now before I do something we both don't want," She ordered sternly.

"Or what?" Fritz asked almost in a challenging tone.

Regina smiled evilly and threw her hand out and Fritz was sent soaring backwards into the wall. she turned to the remaining three, "Anyone else?" She asked.

"Kill her," Cynda said as she morphed into a monster.

Regina laughed and threw her hand out and sent a fireball her way, Cynda was engulfed in flames and vanquished.

Prue turned to her sister, "Phoebe, now. If Regina is from the other land it won't affect her…I hope," She said.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she remembered the spell

 _In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam,"_ Fritz walked back into the room and as soon as he did his legs were not movable. " _rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call._ " It got really windy. Inside the house as she continued, "' _When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam.._." The shape shifters started melting. Victor #2 fell to his knees and looked like he's in pain. "Daddy!" Phoebe yelled. She turned over to where Regina was only to find she wasn't there and a cloud of purple smoke heading towards the door.

Victor #2 said, "It's okay, keep it going."

 _Rid all beings from these walls,_

 _save sisters three now heed our call._

Phoebe and her two sisters chanted and the shape shifters melt and disappear.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe ran over to Victor and Prue helped him up, "For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do." He admitted.

Prue said, "For a moment there neither did I."

Phoebe said, "I thought you didn't want us to use our magic."

Victor nodded, "I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore."

Piper said, "We're still your little girls, we're just..."

Prue finished her sentence, "Witches."

Victor smiled, "Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything."

 **Sheriff's department**

Emma had walked in after flaking out the day before, "Graham," She called out.

"Miss Swan." He said simply. "I would like you to be my deputy," He admitted and handed her a badge. She was speechless and didn't know what to say so she accepted and nodded,

 **Manor: Living room**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were there and Prue was on the phone, "No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice." She stated and hung up.

Phoebe turned to her, "So he's dad now?" She asked.

Prue smiled a little, "Yes, Phoebe, and by the way my dress looks good on you." She returned softly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I don't have any nice clothes, Prue."

Prue said, "Dad said it was casual."

Phoebe nodded, "I don't care. I wanna look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again." She said.

Piper turned to her, "You don't think he's gonna stay around?" She asked.

Phoebe said, "Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticized image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now."

Prue said, "And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes."

"Speaking of Monsters," Piper now spoke, "What are we going to do about Regina. I mean if Henry's theory is right and she really is the Evil Queen."

"We will have to help him find the savior which can't be too hard," Prue said.

Piper changed the subject, "I'm just glad Dad came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means." She said and Phoebe nodded just as the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil." Piper answered the door and a few moments later she and Leo walked back in the living room.

Prue's eyes went ide in realization, "Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt." She stated.

Phoebe turned to him, "The handyman?" She asked.

Leo smiled, "Call me Leo."

Phoebe smiled, "Gladly."

Leo held up a large yellow envelope, "This was on the steps." He said and Handed it to Prue. "This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore." Leo stated as he looked around.

Piper nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of falling apart." She said just as Prue opened the envelope.

Leo turned to her, "The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more." HE said and turned to the other two.

Phoebe got up off the arm of the couch and said, "I would love to show it to you. The attic is right this way." She pushed Piper out of the way and led Leo towards the stairs.

"Guys." Prue's voice stopped them

Phoebe turned back around, "Uh, I'll be right up." She said to Leo.

Prue didn't take her eyes off the envelope, "He's not coming." She said.

Piper turned to her curiously, "Who's not coming?" She asked.

Prue said, "Dad. He sent this. Um," she read the note "girls, something's come up, I hate to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love dad." She held up a video tape.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were watching the video. On the video it's Christmas. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there as kids. They are opening their presents. Victor kissed Prue on the cheek and then grabbed Piper and lifted her in the air. He then asked what Phoebe got and she held up a Barbie.

 _A/N: Whew, this chapter took a while to write haha. Well, I just wanna explain some things and clear up any confusion._

 _Frist, Regina was able to use her magic because of the strong power inside the Halliwell manor. She isn't able to use it outside of the manor or if she is far away from the sisters._

 _Second, Emma becoming sheriff will happen very soon. I LOVE Emma in OUAT so she will have more of a role this season soon…I hope haha._

 _Third, the elders have assigned Leo to be the Charmed Ones' whitelighter and Regina's (Until she goes off the evil path…like she did when she got her magic back.) I'm also thinking of making Emma one of Leo's charges…Thoughts?_

 _And lastly, I'm trying to make some Charmed Flashbacks…I.E. Them going to Storybrooke and How the curse is affecting them as well. Also, I hinted in this episode that Victor knew Regina was the evil queen. He knows everything because Penny told him before she died. So that was a huge spoiler. Haha._

 _Let me know what you thought of this episode in a review. Next episode is The Truth is out there and it hurts. And a little spoiler…Henry will be using that on Emma…stay tuned._


End file.
